


Kiss Me?

by hollyblue2



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DeanCas + "Kiss Me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me?

There was one thing Dean never allowed himself to do: admit his feelings for Castiel. He’d had so many chances. The two times that Cas had his heart broken by the people he had been dating, first April and then Samandriel. He’d spent the night with him, both of them curled up under a blanket watching Cas’ favourite movie – Mrs. Doubtfire – and eating Cas’ favourite ice cream – triple chocolate. He knew everything about him because he was his best friend and he deserved the best. Though he wasn’t about to take advantage of the situation. So he didn’t tell him then. Nor did he tell him when Cas asked him to stay at his parents’ house for the Easter holidays, when they were alone together for three whole days. He should have. Wanted to. But didn’t.

This was it though. Right now. Right. Now. Now.

He couldn’t get the words out though as they sat quietly on the swings. They were too old for the playpark now at twenty three years old, but that didn’t matter to Cas as he sipped at his to go latte – shot of caramel, an extra dash of milk and one brown sugar.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Cas asked, his voice full of concern as he looked at his best friend.

“Kiss me?” The words were out before he even realised it. He couldn’t stop it now though as his heart felt like it would thud through his chest.

Cas didn’t say anything for a few moments. Shit. He’d fucked it up now.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered. He kept his eyes on the floor, disinterested in his coffee as he stood up. “I’m sorry.” He repeated.

Cas was right in front of him then. Hands tentatively coming up to cup his face. Cas stared at him, with those big blue eyes he had. They looked right through him as if he could see his soul. It should make him feel uncomfortable, but it didn’t. He relished in it as green eyes met blue.

“Okay.” The decision was made. Their lips meshed together, careful at first, unsure almost. They got the hang of it eventually, arms wrapped around each other, Cas’ hand on the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him in as if he never wanted to let go. Dean didn’t want him to let go either as he looped his fingers in between the belt loops of Cas’ trousers.

The sensation of the entire action was intense, unstoppable. It felt like a war could happen and they’d never notice. Dean’s heart thumped away in excitement and he smiled into the kiss, almost on the verge of laughing.

“I like that this makes you happy, Dean.” Cas mumbled as he pulled away for a breath.

“You make me happy, Cas. Always have.” Dean told him, truthfully. His mouth uncontained as his brain was pretty mushed from the high.

“I should have done this years ago, Dean.” Cas sounded apologetic. Dean just chuckled.

“ _You_ should have done this ages ago? No, that’s my fault. I had my chances and I let them slide thinking you wouldn’t want me, or it was the wrong time.” Dean admitted.

“Either way,” Cas concluded, realising this would probably end up in a stalemate as to whose fault it was. “We’re doing it now, we have some catching up to do.” Cas smirked and pulled away before intertwining his hand with Dean’s and leading him out of the park.


End file.
